A Family
by Resxct
Summary: One way or another, she fell for him. Maou x Emi Slight AU from the Light Novel


**Here's my first ever fanfic! Well one I actually bothered completing**

 **This fic is only slightly AU, most of the premise is actually canon. Emi working with Maou after Maou saves her from Ente Isla. Based on the light novel at least. But I only know bits a pieces since its hard to find any translations online.**

 **But here we are with what I have so far. Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: The characters in this fic are not mine**

"Thank you for coming!" announced Emi Yusa as she bowed down to the last customer for her shift, giving a nod to her coworkers before heading to the back to change.

Its been a long while since she started working at MgRonalds, its been a long while since she started working with _him,_ her eyes met with the current Manager, Sadao Maou, as she left her post, smiling softly at him as she gave a nod with a faint blush on her face.

He blinked as though confused for a moment before smiling back and giving her a nod of acknowledgement as he heads in front to make sure things are in shape.

She sighs softly as she makes her way to the locker room. As she was safely inside, she slowly strips off her uniform which reeked of the MgRonalds smell which she'd grown accustomed to. She turns to the mirror as she looks at herself.

She groans as she closed her eyes and rubs her temples before placing her hand over where her heart was. Opening her eyes as she looked back to her reflection, blushing softly as she thought of her former enemy.

Some time back she returned to Ente Isla, if only for a short trip, she ended up getting captured. In the end, it was Maou who came and saved her and brought her back with her father, whom she found out was still alive.

She chuckled softly as she recalled when she decided to work with him in MgRonalds after losing her job, since she was away for too long. He looked especially shocked, but she knew he would've asked her to join him anyways.

After all they've been through together, they've bonded, with Alas, their bond only strengthened. They took care of her and cared for her dearly, and in turn, their animosity towards each other had died down.

And with the revelation her father is alive and well, she had no more reason to be resentful towards him, he was a changed man and he does feel guilty for what he had done to the humans during his time in power.

One way or another, she fell for him.

It was hard at first, if she had told herself this a year ago she would've found it preposterous, there was no way she'd feel such a way towards him of all people.

But at this point, she could no longer deny how she felt towards him, just being near him makes her feel warm and slightly giddy inside. She never openly admitted it, but she knew it was true.

And those around her knew it too. Maou and Emi no longer openly argued as enemies, even if they did, it seemed light hearted and no longer meant to harm the other.

Shaking her head, she proceeds to put on her casual clothes as she kept her uniform neatly into her locker before waiting outside patiently for Maou as she sat on a bench.

Somehow they ended up sharing similar shifts and have taken to walking back home together. Many of the other employees tease the two about their relationship.

But they would never admit to having feelings for the other.

Chiho knew it was true as well, it didn't take her long to figure it out, she had grown more astute these months, and in a way, she had come to accept the idea of the two of them being together.

Emi felt a tug on her heart strings as Chiho confronted her about her feelings for Maou a month ago. Telling Emi that she'd route for her before giving her hug and leaving for home.

She didn't show it, but Emi knew she was in tears.

This was difficult for Emi because she had told her when they first met that she had no feelings for Maou, and now here she was betraying her.

Now however it appears she's ok with it, and still treats them both as good friends, still coming by Maou's apartment to hang out like they usually do.

Emi smiled softly to her self, at least she didn't lose her as a friend.

"Emi"

Emi blinked as she was taken away from her train of thought as she looked up to Maou, who was already in his casual clothes, having a hand outstretched to her. "Have you been waiting long?" he asked in a mildly concerned tone.

Emi chuckled as she took his hand and felt him pull herself up slightly "Any longer and I think I would've started rotting" she joked. Maou furrowed his eyebrows before chuckling as well.

"Well, shall we go get Alas?" Maou asked

Emi nodded as she slowly lets go of his hand and started walking ahead of him. Maou groaned before walking up next to her.

This is their routine now, they'd leave their daughter in Suzuno's care and would come fetch her at the end of their shift together.

Maou turned to Emi "Hey good job today by the way" he said sincerely. Emi blushed softly "Y-you too" she said before turning away. Maou blushed as well.

Maou wouldn't openly admit it, but he found her adorable whenever she reacted that way, somehow, he couldn't get enough of it, he wanted to see it more.

But he'd never say it out loud, not yet at least.

Emi turned to Maou "So that guy earlier, the one in coat?" Maou blinked before grinning "The one that kept changing his orders?"

Emi chuckled "Yea, they're the worst" Maou smiled "I know right?"

It was like this every time, they'd talk about just about anything, it was natural. No longer strained or filled with resent. They had truly gone past the lines of Hero and Villain.

This continued on until they reached the so called Demon's Castle.

Opening the room, they were first greeted by Ashiya calling out as he prepared dinner. Lucifer was busy on his computer, and Suzuno has just finished bathing Alas=Ramus.

Alas saw her parents and squealed gleefully as she ran towards them "Mama! Papa!" she cried out as Maou bent down and embraced her as he brought her up, twirling around as she squealed happily

"Have you been behaving today~?" Maou cooed, as he slowed down, Alas nodded happily "Big Sister Suzuno taught me Math today!" she giggled before squirming out of her father's grip and ran over to Suzuno who had pulled out a piece of paper which had some basic addition questions on it.

Scribbled on in childish handwriting were the appropriate answers. Suzuno smiled and tilted her head "She's a smart child, she will grow up to be an incredible strategist" she cooed in praise.

Alas giggled as she stood there with her stubby little arms on her sides, proud of her work.

Emi chuckled as she knelt down towards Alas and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Good job sweetheart" Emi said softly. Alas giggled in return.

They've sort of become a big family at this point. Maou and Emi would provide for them, since the rest didn't work. Ashiya cooked their meals, Suzuno would care for Alas and tutor her, while Lucifer, well he did his own thing.

Every now and then Chiho would drop by and take over for Suzuno, both having a strong love towards the child, caring for her deeply.

Emi sighed before turning to Maou "Who's turn is it tonight?" Maou thought for awhile "Its yours"

Emi groaned once more before turning to Alas "Time to pack up, we're sleeping at Mama's place tonight" she said softly

The child pouted "Aww, why can't I sleep here every night?"

Emi felt a tug at her heartstrings "B-because there isn't enough room for mama, and its not nice to impose on Big Sister Suzuno's place every time"

Lucifer turned to the group "You two should just go and rent another room together, we are quite decently well off now, and the rent isn't so bad"

Ashiya flinched at the mention of rent before resuming his cooking

Emi blushed at the thought. Alas seemed delighted at the idea "Yayy! Everyone sleep hereee!" she squealed

Maou chuckled "I'm sure we can work something out" Emi blushed more as the thought of them actually having a place to just the 3 of them sneaks into her head "M-Maou!"

Alas squealed "Yayy!" she cheered, Ashiya groaned "You shouldn't spoil her too much, M'lord" he said softly

Maou grinned before rubbing his nose, "I am her father after all"

Emi just sighed "Either way, for tonight lets just sleep at Mama's place ok?" Alas sighed before nodding in defeat "Ok…"

Maou nodded before picking her up "So we will make our way first ok?" he announced, the rest simply nodding in unison. They'd grown use to this routine, it was no longer a surprise for Maou and Emi to sleep together.

For the sake of Alas at least.

They'd soon arrive at Emi's apartment, though by that time, Alas had long since fallen asleep. Emi smiled softly as she brought her straight to bed. Not bothering to turn the lights on in her room.

She slept on a queen-sized bed, just big enough for the 3 of them to share together as she placed Alas in the middle.

Emi turned to Maou "Why don't you shower first, I'll just settle Alas in ok?" Maou nodded before proceeding to do so.

By this point he had already grown accustomed to living there, even having some of his clothes prepared in one of her empty drawers.

Emi smiled as she knelt down next to her 'child' who slept peacefully, kissing her on the forehead softly, turning slightly as he heard the shower turn on, signifying Maou had started showering.

She blushed, knowing that not far from where she sat Maou was naked in her own bathroom, the thought of that exciting her slightly.

Shaking her head once more, slapping herself as though to rid her of these thoughts. She sighed as she waited for him to finish.

Some time passed as she hears the sound of water slowing down, she proceeded to randomly grab some undergarments and something out of her drawer as she headed into the bathroom the moment he left.

Not saying anything as she passed him and locked the door behind her

Maou wore some simple clothes he got from UNISLO and made his way to Alas' side. Cuddling up to her as he waited for her.

In the bathroom, Emi had stripped down nude and began showering. Moaning softly as she felt the warm water flow down her form.

Getting some soap as she started to wash her body cleaning, letting her hands roam her body, closing her eyes as she imagined Maou's strong hands instead.

Blushing as red as her hair, she shook her head once more, this was not the first time this has happened, and at times she'd let her imagination run free, but knowing he was right there in her room stopped her from going any further.

After some time she eventually finished, drying herself down before proceeding to put on her undergarments, but stopping right after.

Looking to the article of clothing she had unknowingly brought in, it was a night gown Rika had bought for her. It was light and it was very suggestive, revealing not too much but at the same time, enough to elicit certain feelings.

She gulped, and sighed, hoping it would be too dark for Maou to notice as she proceeds to slip on the gown.

She looks at herself in the mirror and blushed deeply. The material was almost translucent, you can just see her underwear underneath. It had laced areas, covering up the more crucial areas like near her crotch and along her breasts.

It was light blue in color and its length stopped right above her knees, and it felt amazing on the skin, like soft silk.

Somehow she felt confident in this, it looked amazing, SHE looked amazing. _'Would Maou like me in this..?'_ she thought to herself.

Turning to exit the bathroom, she made her way to the bedroom, stopping right before the door as she peeks in. Maou appears to have fallen asleep.

Emi groaned inwardly, before sighing and slowly walked towards the bed, stopping as she felt something tug at her heart.

He slept peacefully with his daughter, one wouldn't think he was a Demon Lord at all. It was, peaceful.

Smiling softly she slowly walked around to his side, kneeling down softly as she looked down to his peaceful face.

"Just this once.." she whispered softly to herself, feeling more and more confident as her heart beats faster as she leans in. Closing her eyes.

"Emi?"

Her eyes fluttered open as they met his, staring intently into hers.

Her face immediately flushed red as she was about to scream before Maou's lips pressed deeply against hers.

Initially shocked, she slowly relaxed and pressed back against him with vigor, a warm feeling filling her up, as though a large burden had been lifted. Their eyes closing as they pulled each other into a deep embrace, Maou slowly sitting up as he pulled her into his lap.

They eventually pulled away from the kiss as they panted, their eyes locking as Emi smiled, her eyes tearing up "M-Maou… I-I…"

"I love you" he whispered softly as he kissed away the tears that started to roll down her cheeks. Emi sniffed "Y-you bastard…. I wanted to confess first.."

Maou chuckled "Sorry, do over..?"

Emi slowly nodded as she took a deep breath "… Maou… I love..you" she said softly, still shy as she looked away slightly. Maou smiled as he turned her to face him "I love you too" he whispered before pulling her in for another kiss.

At this point, nothing could make her happier-

Something hard started pressing up against her crotch. Startled she pulled away from the kiss, and blushed even deeper in shade if that was even possible "M-M-Maou..!"

Maou blushed "S-Sorry" he whispered "Can you blame me though? With what you are wearing…". She gulped as she instinctively covered herself up and looked away. "T-this is not..." she mumbled

Maou slowly pulled her hands away "You're beautiful…" he whispered. Emi gulped as she turned to him "R-really..?"

"Yes" he said confidently "The most beautiful woman I've ever seen.." he whispered.

Emi felt tears trickle down her cheeks once more. They pressed their lips against each other once more as they kissed passionately.

His tongue making its way into her mouth and explored it thoroughly, expertly wrestling with hers, dominating her as he pressed her against him. Her hands wrapping around the back of his neck.

"Mama.. Papa.."

Maou and Emi immediately pulled away as they turned to their daughter who appeared to be waking up. Both of them blushing deep red embarrassed.

Alas smiled cutely as she rubbed her eyes "Mama and Papa…love each other…" she whispered tiredly as she yawned .

The young couple smiled as they turned back to each other pecking each other's lips once more before pulling apart. Emi moving to Alas' other side and cuddled up against her with Maou

"Yes, I love your Papa" Emi whispered

"And I love your Mama" Maou whispered

Alas smiled as she closed her eyes and held onto their clothes tightly, "I'm so...happy…" she whispered tiredly before slowly going back to sleep.

Emi and Maou locked eyes once more before chuckling and kissing Alas on the cheek on both sides.

Eventually the both of them slowly falling asleep. Finally, as a family.

 **Tell me whatcha think : )**

 **Forgive me for any errors or OOC-ness the characters might show.**

 **In the light novel, Emi does love Maou, and Maou does care for her, a lot, but unsure to what extent. But hey there we go xD**


End file.
